


I'm Your Insecure Asshole

by psionicTrickster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psionicTrickster/pseuds/psionicTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a huge flush-crush on Sollux and in a fit of delusion thinks up the idea that he might be able to hack Sollux's computer.<br/>Surprisingly, he did.<br/>Even more surprising is what he found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Insecure Asshole

— twinArmageddons [TA] is offline at the moment —

You sigh as the notification blinks on your husktop’s screen. Hopefully he’ll still be for a few hours.

You open another window and the horror that is Sollux’s stupid hacker-wall flashes at you. You’re not even sure why you’re doing this. There is a total of 0% chance that you’ll get into Sollux’s husktop. The asshole would forget about everything from sleep to food and still remember to put a stupid anti-hacker code in his precious, precious husktop.

But logically, that means everything he deems slightly important in his life is in that husktop, so you try to get in anyway.

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you’re being a TOTAL DICKHEAD by trying to hack your best friend-slash-flush crush’s husktop to find out if he has FEELINGS for you. He probably doesn’t though.

It takes you another two hours and about sixteen cans of energy drinks before you angrily press the enter button and, miracles upon Gamzee’s fucking miracles, you’re in.

You sit there, stunned, you never really expected to get in. You open one the only open program on his husktop.

A window pops out and apparently Sollux was recording a video chat between him and Aradia. You guess he was rewatching it and left in the middle of the video? You shrug and play it from the beginning.

“Geez, AA, there, the thtupid recording program ith on.” Sollux says as Aradia grins smugly at him.

“You’ll thank me for this later, Sollux.”

He just rolls his eyes, “Thure, whatever. Now, what did you want to talk about?”

She smiles, almost predatorily, “Your little redrom crush.”

You perk up almost immediately, Sollux has a redrom crush?? A tiny part of you hopes its you but you pretty much smother it with thoughts of Feferi. They were getting pretty close these days.

Sollux blushes, a dusting of mustard yellow, and you think you could die happy right there because he’s got this adorable little, How the fuck di-?!, face.

“What the actual fuck, AA,” he says, still blushing, “How’s you find out about that?”

“Just ‘cause your little red feelings aren’t coming across to him doesn’t mean everybody else with eyes can’t see that.” She says. “Plus, as your moirail, I am romantically required to notice these things.”

Oh, so person’s a “he”, well, that rules out Feferi. Gamzee, maybe? He did say he had some weird ass feelings for your own moirail once.

Sollux rolls his eyes, “Yeah, little aththole ith either obliviouth or ith undermining my attemptth ath joketh or thomething. Little thit’s impothible.”

“And yet you pity him with the passion of a thousand Alternian suns.” Aradia says knowingly.

Sollux sighs, “Yeah. With what he’th gone through? How could I not?”

Aradia just smiles at this, “You two are the most interesting pair I’ve ever met. Through all the insults and fighting you two stuck together.”

“Yeah… I gueth it’th becauthe even though he conthantly actth like he doethn’t care, he’s one of the trollth that actually do.”

“Oh… oh Sollux, you’ve really fallen hard for Karkat, haven’t you?” Aradia says, an almost sad smile on her face.

“Yeah.” He says, “I really have, AA.”

The video rolls on but you don’t get a chance to watch because your hive’s front door is slammed open, “KK, what the fuck are you watching?”

You look back and see Sollux there, wide-eyed, the video still clearly on your screen. He stomps over to you and you bite your lip nervously.

“Um, hey Sollux… Well…” You breathe in and slam your lips against his for just a moment giving him no time to respond and start talking really fast, “I’m really sorry about hacking your computer and I guess I’m really flushed for you so please don’t flip black for me because of what I did, I’m really, really, really so-“

He pulled you up and pressed his own lips onto yours. This time instead of a rushed kiss, you actually feel the slight roughness of his lips as they mold over yours. When he pulls away you whimper a little and that causes him to chuckle, “Honethly, KK, the only way you’d ever get into my huthktop ith if Iet you. Which I did. I’d say it wath to be thome kind huge athh plot to gain your affectionth but you know ath well ath I’m not romantic. Thith wath a lame-athh way to thay, KK, I’m red for you, without having it be in perthon.”

You blush at this, “Your such an insecure asshole.”

“Yeah, but you are too.” He says grinning as you lead the both of you into the entertainment block and sit on the couch, “Bethideth, from now on, I’m your inthecure athhole.”

He hugs you close and kisses your neck lightly, “Yeah… yeah you are.”


End file.
